


Breaking & Entering

by lunarsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsoo/pseuds/lunarsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo wakes up one morning, only to find a god sleeping on his couch.





	Breaking & Entering

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [astrongbreeze](http://astrongbreeze.livejournal.com/)~

When Kyungsoo wakes up in the morning he is not expecting to find a naked man sleeping on his couch. It’s not that it hasn’t happened before, but Kyungsoo is pretty sure he would remember if he had been the one to bring anyone home. His roommate is out of town visiting relatives, being a holiday and all and Kyungsoo went to bed early the previous night. There’s no reasonable explanation for that stranger to be butt naked in front of him; messy blond hair and bangs falling over his eyes. Kyungsoo tries not to stare too much, but he notices how soft the man’s skin looks and how it kind of glistens under the light seeping through the white curtains covering the windows. Kyungsoo is pretty sure he should be freaking out by now, not staring in total awe at some stranger’s body. He walks to the front door, twisting the door handle to make sure it's locked, before checking that all the windows are properly shut. That only leaves the kitchen door that leads to a small backyard that is Kyungsoo's pride and joy in this world.

“What the hell?”

Kyungsoo can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. He expected the back door to be open, but it isn’t so he’s left assuming he drank a bit too much last night and doesn’t remember anything. What Kyungsoo didn’t expect was upon opening the back door to find his backyard in complete mayhem. All the little hydrangea bushes he had tended to with the utmost care were torn apart with its leaves and petals scattered all over the green grass. There were tree branches scattered across the lawn and the white picket fence he had attentively painted himself last summer was partially ripped from the ground; bits and pieces of broken wood mingling with the leaves. The only conclusion Kyungsoo could come to with the scene in front of him is that a huge storm happened overnight. But he hadn’t even woken up. If a storm that bad hit, he is sure he would at least hear it.

Getting over the initial shock, the man finally steps outside, trying to access the damage as best as he can. It’s not that bad, except for the fence; he would have to pay someone to fix it. Kyungsoo sighs and starts picking up the tree branches and piling them up to throw away later. Once he is done and goes back inside the house is when he remembers the strange man asleep on his couch, and he finally feels a chill run down his spine. It’s time to unravel the mystery, he thinks.

Kyungsoo is not a person to freak out easily, so he immediately dismisses the thought of getting a knife from the kitchen in case he needs to defend himself and just walks right to the living room. Bacon, his grey cat, is suspicious and has been staring at the stranger, displeased at someone sleeping on what it considers its couch.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t be sleeping so comfortably like this if he knew how many times you peed on this couch.” Bacon meows in protest.

Sighing in resignation, Kyungsoo grabs a cushion and places it on top of the stranger’s bare ass; secretly thankful it’s not something else that is on full display. Kyungsoo leans forward, so he can see the exposed side of the man’s face as the rest of his face is smushed against the back of the couch. He can’t see much but the man seems to be deep asleep, even though he has no idea how someone could be such a heavy sleeper unless they have ingested large amounts of alcohol. Maybe this guy is in an alcoholic coma. He uses his finger to check if the man is breathing by placing it under his nose. He is breathing alright. As much of a relief that is it’s time to wake him up, no matter how unpleasant of a task it is.

“Excuse me,” Kyungsoo says politely, as he nudges the asleep man’s bare shoulder. All he gets in return is a grunt.

“At least you’re alive,” Kyungsoo mutters under his breath before poking the shoulder once again which is followed by another grunt and some shuffling while he seems to finally be waking up.

“Hello?” Kyungsoo keeps nudging the man’s shoulder because, honestly, he is getting impatient. “Can you, please, wake up?”

Suddenly, the man’s eyes open and he slowly turns his head to face Kyungsoo. The latter stands upright, clearing his throat as the other blinks a few times before fixing a pair of dark brown eyes on him.

Kyungsoo stands there for a few seconds not knowing how to react; the words don’t seem to reach his throat when he opens his mouth to try and say something - maybe a good morning. Bacon is standing right by his side, still eyeing the man suspiciously. Before Kyungsoo can say anything, the man rises up from his laying position and sits on the couch with - thankfully - the cushion Kyungsoo had placed over his butt, sitting on his lap.

“Human,” the man says in a low voice. He seems confused, as his eyes seem to scan his surroundings.

“Do I know you?” Ignoring the oddness of the first word that left the man’s lips, Kyungsoo asks, trying to sound as polite as possible.

“I don’t think so,” the man answers, squinting his eyes as if in deep thought for a second, but suddenly, his gaze turns to the cat and his eyes widen. “Cat!”

“Yeah… That’s Bacon, my cat.” Kyungsoo gets distracted for a moment, but quickly drifts his attention back to the naked male in front of him. “I am Kyungsoo, by the way, and you are…?”

“Sehun...”

“Nice to meet you, Se…”

“The god of wind,” the man, Sehun, adds quickly and gives Kyungsoo a small smile; eyes still locked on the cat in pure fascination.

“The _what_?” Kyungsoo is pretty sure he heard the last bit wrong. Sehun couldn’t possibly have said he is a _god_.

“The god of wind, but you can really call me Sehun. That’s how I like to be called. It’s a human name, but I guess you know that… Being human and all.”

“Oh. So you’re not human?” Kyungsoo asks but immediately regrets. He is leading that possibly poor insane man on and encouraging him on his belief that he is some kind of god.

“Look at me,” the blond man responds, pointing to his own face in a very bratty, but endearing way, Kyungsoo must admit. “Don’t you think this is the face of a god?”

Kyungsoo sneers, but so does Sehun. And they both start laughing. Just like that, they’re laughing out loud like they’ve just heard the joke of the year despite not laughing for the same reasons. Even though the mood feels nice and light when Kyungsoo’s laugh slowly dies out and Sehun’s follows, there’s still one question left unasked.

“How did you get into my house?” Kyungsoo asks, even though he feels more relaxed now and allows himself to sit on the armchair next to the couch Sehun’s is currently occupying. His cat jumps on his lap immediately after Kyungsoo takes his seat, still not trusting the man.

“Your door was unlocked,” Sehun answers simply, shrugging.

“No, it wasn’t.” Kyungsoo side eyes the other man. He never leaves his door unlocked. Busted.

“Fine,” Sehun sighs, bottom lip sticking out a little. He lowers his gaze and seems to be staring at his feet before looking at Kyungsoo in a very mischievous way. “Want me to show you how i got in?”

Kyungsoo takes some time to think about the offer. Actually, this whole thing is pretty insane right now, so he doesn’t know why the offer was the one thing that made him stop and reflect. Yet it appeared to, at last, trigger his reasonable side. Firstly, why is he chatting with a naked stranger in his living room, instead of calling the police? Especially when said stranger believes he is a god, even though Kyungsoo is not sure if Sehun is just messing with him or what. This is obvious a case of breaking and entering and he is praying it’s not breaking and entering resulting in his murder and possible dismemberment and cannibalism. So, he might be overreacting. A little bit.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath, after putting at least half of his thoughts in order and gets up from his seat with Bacon in his arms.

“I’m going to find you some clothes, and then you can show me.”

Sehun nods in agreement, and for Kyungsoo’s horror, gets up from the couch as well, dropping the cushion which had been Kyungsoo’s salvation all this time. He is just standing there in all his naked glory while Kyungsoo tries the hardest not to let his eyes go anywhere lower than Sehun’s forehead. Honestly, he can’t even bring himself to look the other in the eyes, which is really hard, given that Sehun is much taller than him.

“You can stay here,” Kyungsoo adds quickly, still staring at Sehun’s forehead, and makes a quick dash to the stairs. Thank goodness he didn’t have to go past Sehun for that, or he would have taken a quick - involuntary, be noted - look at his nether regions, for sure.

Once upstairs and in his closet he has a difficult time finding clothes for the naked tall blond currently in his living room. Most of his shirts will look like tank tops on the other man, and his pants will be much too large and short. What kind of body measurements were those? He tries to clear his head of such thoughts and focus on the task before him.

Finally, Kyungsoo manages to find some old band shirt his roommate Baekhyun had given him but never wore along with a pair of sweatpants that will look like capris on Sehun. Reaching the top of the stairs, Kyungsoo stops and shouts for Sehun to cover himself with the cushion, please.

“Done! You can come down now,” Sehun answers with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Kyungsoo hands him the clothes and rushes him to the bathroom to get changed. Once Sehun emerges with clothes on, proper fit t-shirt and bare shins, they can finally stare at each other’s eyes again.

“These human clothes are very comfortable,” Sehun nods in approvement, while he checks himself on the big mirror in the living-room. “I like it.”

“I’m glad.” Kyungsoo chokes back a giggle. If he is being completely honest, the blond does look cute dressed. Not that he didn’t naked, but Kyungsoo was too busy trying not to stare too much so now that he _can_ stare, he realizes Sehun is quite pleasant to look at. He has a very lean build, but his arms are still well defined, and he definitely has the abs and the height to top it all off. Plus, a handsome face with unique features. Regardless of the strange circumstances, Kyungsoo thinks he might like Sehun if they become friends after this and he doesn’t get murdered.

“Right,” Sehun suddenly speaks. “I was going to show you how I got into the house.” He looks around quickly, before going towards the kitchen with the shorter man following him. They both step outside into the backyard as Kyungsoo avoids looking at what was once his beloved picket fence.

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Sehun mutters, and Kyungsoo immediately looks at him, only to see a blush on the taller one’s cheeks.

“What are you apologizing for?”

“The mess I made in your backyard.” He does looks sorry.

“You did this?” Kyungsoo stares at him in disbelief. How could a single man be responsible for wrecking a fence and breaking branches? That is impossible.

“Yeah. Not me, exactly, but me being sent to Earth, apparently, created a small windstorm.”

“You do believe you’re a god don’t you?” Kyungsoo asks and Sehun simply smirks in return, turning his gaze to the upstairs floor.

“That is your balcony, right?” He points to the balcony of Kyungsoo’s room.

“How do you…”

“Watch.”

The first thing Kyungsoo feels is a breeze caressing his neck. It’s nothing unusual, but it makes the hair on the back of his head stand up. Involuntarily, he looks at Sehun. He doesn’t know why, but it’s like the source of the breeze is him. Like he is the one making it happen, controlling it. Yes, it’s weird and yes, Kyungsoo might be going crazy, but he can’t seem to shake off the feeling. The breeze turns stronger, and it’s a light wind now that ruffles their hair and clothes. Sehun has his eyes locked somewhere in the sky, and although Kyungsoo’s first instinct is to run, instead, he gets closer to the man by his side. “Sehun?” He calls, but Sehun doesn’t seem to listen to him. The wind is getting stronger, it’s buzzing in Kyungsoo’s ear and creating a whirlwind of leaves and grass around both of them.

Sehun finally looks at him.

“Hold tight,” he shouts, because by this time the wind is almost howling and Kyungsoo doesn’t dare to look around him, instead focusing on Sehun’s face.

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo shouts back, but he doesn’t get an answer. Rather, he gets arms wrapping around his torso firmly and he feels himself being pressed lightly against Sehun’s chest. Before hesitating briefly, Kyungsoo also wraps his arms around Sehun. Despite feeling silly, there’s some strange comfort in being in the other’s arms, although they met only an hour ago and Sehun is about the strangest person he has ever met.

“Don’t be scared.” The words are whispered into his ear, but before he can process anything he feels his feet leave the ground.

He doesn’t know how or why, but his body is floating centimeters from the ground. Kyungsoo can feel it, but he doesn’t dare look down, so he shuts his eyes tightly. There’s a soothing hand on his back, which all his concentration is directed to. He won’t fall. Sehun won’t let him. His eyes snap open for a second, and he can see that he is on the same level as the roof of the house. No. _No no no._ Kyungsoo shuts his eyes again, and after a few seconds he feels his feet touch solid ground. It’s a mix of relief and disappointment what he feels right now, because Sehun’s arms let go of him gently, and he says, voice low: “You can open your eyes now.”

“I don’t want to.” He shakes his head. Sehun laughs.

Slowly, Kyungsoo opens his eyes. He expects to be in the backyard again, but after a moment he realizes they’re in his balcony. Sehun is leaning against the railing, staring at him with a smug look on his face.

“Did you enjoy the ride?”

“How did you do this?” Kyungsoo manages to ask.

“I told you I am a god.” Sehun shrugs and slides the door open, getting inside the room.

He follows the blond man into the room, still too confused to even respond to that statement properly.

“So did you enter the house through my room? That’s creepy.”

“Creepier than what I just did?”

Kyungsoo reflects for a moment. “You’ve got a point.”

Sehun doesn’t look like he is listening to him anymore as he roams around the room analyzing things, touching them, while his mouth forms an ‘O’ whenever he finds something apparently amazing. “What is this?” He asks Kyungsoo who is not very good at hiding his surprise at the question.

“You don’t know what that is?”

Sehun shakes his head. While Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to believe, something tells him that the other is not lying. After whatever happened outside his head's a mess but there’s a part of him that wants nothing but to believe Sehun, and that part is winning right now. Sighing, he walks up to the blond, and points at the TV on the wall across from the bed.

“That’s a remote control. If you press that red button, it will turn the TV on,” he explains to a perplex Sehun.

“What’s a TV? What does it do?” Sehun’s gaze keeps switching from Kyungsoo to the tv to the remote control, and it’s absolutely adorable.

“It shows things,” Kyungsoo smiles at him and motions for him to press the button.

Hesitating a bit, Sehun stretches his arms, holding the remote control with both his hands and pointing it towards the TV. He then, presses the turn on button and the screen lights up. It’s the cartoon channel and a loud, childish song plays as colorful cartoon characters appear on the screen. Kyungsoo glances at Sehun who has his eyes fixed at the screen, his lips slightly parted and looks like he has just seen santa.

“Is TV a god?”

“No. It’s just technology,” Kyungsoo answers with a small laugh. He takes the remote control out of Sehun’s hand just to be safe and turns the TV off. Suddenly, he remembers something important.

“Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“What’s breakfast?”

 

ϟϟ

 

Kyungsoo’s always found cooking as one of his favorite things, and cooking for people brings another sense of pleasure. But cooking for Sehun is on a whole other level on the pleasure scale. He doesn’t remember cooking so much food in a long time, but somehow, Sehun ate everything on his plate and some more. And he loved it. He is particularly fond of milk and scrambled eggs so Kyungsoo had to promise to make scrambled eggs for lunch and since they are out of milk, he would have to take a quick trip to the grocery store.

They are both back at the living room where Sehun is sitting on the floor playing with the cat. Bacon has finally decided that he can trust the man, much for Sehun’s delight. Apparently, there are no cats where he comes from.

“The animals there are all twice my size. I can’t pet them,” he pouts, while scratching Bacon’s tummy.

“Why did you get sent to Earth?” As much as Kyungsoo enjoys Sehun’s presence, he is not entirely convinced Sehun is telling the truth. Everything is too absurd for him to fully believe, but he admits he is getting used to the idea of having a god as his new roommate. If gods do exist, Sehun might as well be one of them because he sure is odd enough to be convincing.

“I misbehaved, so I was sent here as punishment.” Sehun smiles to Kyungsoo before continuing, “Which is not that bad, honestly. I could have been sent to other worlds and be freezing to death right now. This is nice.”

Sehun seems to be concerned about what Kyungsoo might think of his words, which is really sweet of him.

“May I ask what you did?” Curiosity gets the better of him.

“Something to do with using my powers for unconventional purposes and destroying things,” Sehun says nonchalantly. “They thought it was a good idea to send me to Earth to learn something, since I’m young and careless.” He rolls his eyes at his own words.

“How old are you?” Kyungsoo is not this curious ever, but he’s never met a god so he can’t stop the questions from coming and since the god himself doesn’t seem to mind answering to them he will try his luck.

“It’s complicated. In this form, I’m still quite young, but I’m older than time in our realm.”

Kyungsoo simply nods, too lost in his own thoughts. All that information makes no sense, but at the same time, he believes every word. He wonder what his friends would think of him and Sehun and this whole situation. Baekhyun would probably believe Sehun right away, because that’s how he is, but he isn’t too sure about the rest of them. It’s better to keep the blond safe in the house for now until Kyungsoo can figure out what to do. It’s practically settled that Sehun will stay and live with them for as long as he needs to. He doesn’t dare to ask how long that will be; watching the other laugh and have fun while playing with the cat, he secretly wishes Sehun would stay forever.

 

ϟϟ

 

When Baekhyun gets home that night, Sehun and Kyungsoo are watching a movie in the latter’s bed with two huge bowls of popcorn and Bacon sleeping in between the two of them. His best friend slash roommate’s grin when he enters the bedroom is as wide as it can be. He looks from Kyungsoo to Sehun before jumping on the bed with them and extending a hand for Sehun to shake.

“I’m Baekhyun, nice to meet you,” he introduces himself, hand still in the air.

“Get your hand out of his face,” Kyungsoo slaps Baekhyun’s hand so he retreats it. He forgot Sehun knows nothing about human etiquette, and would probably think his dumb best friend wants to attack him.

Sehun is barely taking notice of the newcomer’s presence. His eyes are still glued to the TV. They’re watching Thor, and Sehun thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world.

“This is Sehun,” Kyungsoo says. Upon hearing his own name, Sehun finally looks down from the TV to Baekhyun, a confused look on his face.

“Another human!” He exclaims, before Kyungsoo can say anything else.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips.

“What kind of nut job are you banging this time, Kyungsoo?”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo throws popcorn at him, before looking at Sehun. “This is my stupid roommate, Baekhyun. Please, ignore him.”

“I’m also his best and only friend, don’t be fooled, he loves me,” Baekhyun says, his eyes scanning Sehun from head to toe, Kyungsoo can tell. Baek is a little shit.

“I’m Kyungsoo’s friend too,” Sehun says matter-of-factly, and he looks at Baekhyun like he is ready to punch him with all his godly force. That’s a warning for Kyungsoo to send his best friend somewhere far away.

“Don’t you have to unpack?” He asks Baekhyun, sending him a meaningful look. Fortunately, his friend is not that dense, so he gets up from the bed and wishes them a good night before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Once they’re alone again, Kyungsoo is glad but also a little embarrassed. The way Sehun confronted Baekhyun was very unexpected but made him feel all warm and giddy. He wants to say something but he doesn’t know what and the blond is, once again, intently watching the screen as some big explosion happens drawing an excited laugh from him. Kyungsoo catches himself smiling while watching Sehun’s face light up like that, and he tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

 

ϟϟ

  
  
When he wakes up the next morning, there’s a strange weight on his chest. Kyungsoo opens his eyes slowly, staring at the ceiling for a while, trying to assess everything that happened the day before. It’s hard to wrap his mind around the idea that he threw any reason out of the window when a complete stranger broke into his house and claimed he was a god. But in all honesty, he is getting more and more used to the idea the longer he thinks about it. After all, Sehun is harmless and really sweet and fun to be around. Kyungsoo would add some more adjectives to the list, but the doesn’t wanna sound like a lovesick puppy even in his own head.  
  
Kyungsoo finally tries to get up, but there’s definitely something resting on his chest; probably Bacon. reaching with his hand he expects to grab something furry and tiny, but instead what he feels is skin. Warm, soft skin under his fingertips. He gropes lightly at whatever is lying on top of him, until he realizes it’s an arm. Oh. Another person’s arm. Sehun’s arm. He turns his head to the side, only to see Sehun’s sleeping face centimeters from his own. Kyungsoo’s breath gets caught up in his lungs. It’s the first time he sees the other face up close like this; so close he can see Sehun’s long lashes and how they flutter just slightly every time he takes a deep breath. He is beautiful, Kyungsoo thinks. Almost ethereally beautiful, even though he looks very much human right now, Sehun has a magical aura surrounding him. Kyungsoo sometimes thinks he will just disappear if he blinks, but he is there and he is real.  
  
Getting up from bed had never been so hard, but Kyungsoo needs to get ready for work. Ever so slowly he carefully lifts Sehun’s arms as he rises up from the bed and heads downstairs. As usual, he is the first to be up, so he makes coffee for both him and Baekhyun only. Sehun hated the taste of coffee, but they ran out of milk, so he gets dressed to go outside and buy some at the nearby grocery store.  
  
It’s still a bit chill outside, with grey clouds in the sky covering the sun, but it seems to be getting clear and he is expecting a sunny day. Maybe when he gets home from work him and Sehun can go for a walk. They haven’t been outside yet, except for the backyard, so it would be nice. By the time Kyungsoo reaches the store, it’s a bit warm so he takes his jacket off and steps inside. Making sure he gets enough milk to last, at least, three days he heads back home again. He is only a block away from the house when he sees Sehun crossing the street, heading god knows where.  
  
“Sehun!” He calls immediately, crossing the street in a hurry, grateful there aren’t many cars around this early in the morning, because he forgot to check if the road was clear.  
  
Sehun turns around at the sound of his name being called, and he smiles when he sees it’s Kyungsoo who is calling.  
  
“What are you doing outside?” Kyungsoo tries to stay calm, but has the strange urge to grab Sehun by his ear and drag him home and scold him for two hours. He scans the other quickly, to see if he is injured anywhere, but the only thing that seems off is that the blond isn’t wearing any shoes. His feet must be freezing.  
  
“Let’s go inside right now!” Kyungsoo demands in his best parent voice.  
  
“I was just looking for you,” Sehun pouts putting his best puppy face on making Kyungsoo’s heart melt instantly.  
  
“You need to wear shoes outside, especially this early in the morning. And how could you find me if you don’t even know this place at all? You were going in the wrong direction, did you know that?”  
  
Slowly, Sehun seem to realize that Kyungsoo is seriously worried about him and he looks very sorry. He apologizes, and they start walking back home, in silence until they reach the house’s doorstep.  
  
“You underestimate me. I found you the first time, didn’t I?” Sehun blurts out, before walking past Kyungsoo and going inside leaving him speechless.  
  


ϟϟ

 

There are no more incidents like that during the following couple of weeks. Sehun mostly stays at home, especially during Kyungsoo’s shifts at the library. Baekhyun is tutoring in college so he has a bit of a crazy schedule, but he watches over Sehun whenever he has free time and the two are getting along just fine. His best friend made an xbox addict out of him, so it’s not unusual to find the blond male in Baekhyun’s room playing whatever new game he bought until ungodly hours, often accompanied by Baekhyun’s shrieking because Sehun is much better than him at video games.

They cleaned up the spare room so Sehun has his own single bed and closet and they bought him some nice clothes and pairs of shoes. The first time he has the weekend off, Kyungsoo decides to take Sehun to an amusement park. Going out with Sehun is always fun because he is fascinated about anything and everything. Sometimes Kyungsoo needs to keep him from hurting himself or getting himself killed but all things considered they always have a nice time.

The night before their scheduled trip to the amusement park, Sehun needs to get his first shaving. Kyungsoo is surprised he didn’t need one earlier, and Sehun is surprised he even needs one at all. It seems like perpetually smooth face is common among the gods, but since he is on Earth now his body has acquired human characteristics.

“I don’t understand why they always make gods this bearded creatures in your moving pictures, it’s very weird if you ask me.” Sehun comments while Kyungsoo is dragging him to the bathroom. He has been touching his stubble all day, in a mix of wonder and disgust. Kyungsoo can’t take it anymore.

“First of all, we don’t know what real gods look like. Most people don’t even believe in gods anymore. Second, please don’t say moving pictures out loud, people will think you’re ancient or hella weird.”

“I _am_ ancient,” Sehun protests.

“I know,” Kyungsoo retorts, giving Sehun a playful slap on his thigh, which he immediately regrets because it’s not the same as doing it to his friends. He feels his cheeks turning hot, and immediately, he turns his back to Sehun and starts going through the drawer to find the razor and the shaving foam.

“Let’s do this,” he turns to face Sehun again, when he thinks it’s safe and his cheeks aren’t bright pink.

“I-I’m not sure I want to,” Sehun stutters, eyeing the razor suspiciously.

“It’s fine, I’m a pro at this,” Kyungsoo reassures him, stepping closer to Sehun. “Do you want to apply the foam yourself?”

Sehun shakes his head vehemently, obviously scared for his life.

Kyungsoo was praying he wouldn’t have to do this himself, but there is no other choice. He waits for Sehun to wash his face real quick, and then starts applying the foam to Sehun’s face. He has to use his own hand in the process because he doesn’t know where the little shaving brush is, and Sehun doesn’t even have that much of a beard. What Sehun does have is the perfect height for Kyungsoo to get this done. They haven’t been this close since the night Sehun slept in his bed, and Kyungsoo feels a bit weak in the knees but he keeps going and soon it’s all done.

“Don’t move, I’m gonna start shaving,” Kyungsoo warns, picking up the razor from the sink.

“I trust you.”

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks flushing again at those three words but he manages to keep his cool. Once he drags the blade on the side of Sehun’s face and realizes he is not shaking, he gains a bit more confidence and everything goes smoothly from there. With every slide of the blade, Sehun seems to grow a bit more relaxed and so does Kyungsoo.

“Can you tilt your head up, please?” He asks and Sehun does as he is asked so he can start working on his chin and neck.

There’s something strangely intimate about this moment, even though Kyungsoo is barely touching the blond, it still feels like they have never been this close. Finally, Kyungsoo gets rid of the last stripe of foam and Sehun’s face looks as smooth as it did when he first arrived.

“There, all done.” Kyungsoo takes a step back and towards the sink so he can wash the razor and his hands.

“Thank you, hyung,” Sehun says, while checking himself in the mirror. He runs a hand through his hair and Kyungsoo pretends not to notice how charming he looks when he does that. Unfair.

“I told you, you don’t have to call me that. You’re older than me and it feels awkward,” Kyungsoo protests, without looking at Sehun.

He doesn’t notice when Sehun steps right behind him and leans forward so his body is pretty much hovering above Kyungsoo. The latter looks up, and their reflection in the mirror is enough to make him stand up so quickly, he ends up tripping and falling into Sehun’s arms, who is cackling by now. He recovers as fast as possible, untangling himself from Sehun’s firm hold.

“You gave me a scare,” Kyungsoo mutters, embarrassed.

“Hyung… Kyungsoo, do you feel nervous around me?” Sehun stares at him, unblinking and looking serious as he never did before.

Kyungsoo clears his throat before saying _no_ , and walking away, leaving the other alone in the bathroom. Not a smooth move, he knows, but his heart is beating too rapidly and all the blood in his body seems to have rushed to his face and there’s something really weird going on with his stomach so he locks himself in his bedroom and avoids all contact with anyone until the next morning.

It’s around eight when Kyungsoo wakes up to loud banging on his door. At first he thinks it’s his bedroom door but then he looks around the room and sees a silhouette behind the curtains on the door that leads to the balcony. He wraps himself in the covers like a kimbap and goes unlock the door. A grinning Sehun greets him and Kyungsoo steps back to let him get in then shuts the door.

“Good morning. I thought the doors would be unlocked like the last time.”

“I learned my lesson,” Kyungsoo says grumpily, getting into bed again and throwing the covers over himself so no part of him is visible.

A silence follows, with neither of them speaking. He thinks about saying something several times, but nothing seems to be good enough to make up for his shitty behavior the night before. Instead, Kyungsoo takes a quick peek at Sehun from under the covers. He is standing by Kyungsoo’s desk, looking pitiful. Kyungsoo sighs but still doesn’t say anything.

“Are you mad at me?” Sehun asks after a short while.

“No,” Kyungsoo answers, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He is mad but only at himself, not at Sehun. “I’m sorry I ran from you like that. I guess I needed some time for myself.”

“I understand.” Sehun’s eyes are glued to the floor, and he looks disappointed. Kyungsoo can’t stand it.

Ripping the covers off him he gets up from the bed and stretches lazily. That finally gets Sehun to look at him. He prays to all the gods up there that he isn’t blushing like mad under the blond’s gaze.

“I’m sorry too, for being such a push-over.”

“You’re absolutely not,” Kyungsoo protests, walking up to where Sehun is standing and holding both his shoulders tightly. “Forget about that nonsense yesterday, let’s go ride some scary rollercoasters and eat ice cream.”

That does just the trick. Sehun is all happy and glowing again as he leaves Kyungsoo alone to change and get ready for their day out.

Kyungsoo is not a big fan of amusement parks but he thinks it’ll be a good experience for Sehun, and besides they never do anything fun outside because Kyungsoo is always working and when he is not working he is half-dead in bed watching movies and cartoons. He feels guilty about leaving Sehun alone most of the day, hence he doesn’t mind doing something fun - for Sehun, not him - at least once in awhile.

There’s a long queue for almost every ride in the park, since it’s a saturday, so they end up picking the one with the smallest queue and Kyungsoo buys them some ice cream cones to munch on as they wait for their turn. Needless to say, Sehun loves ice cream and he is more than excited to finally get to ride the rollercoaster, which Kyungsoo isn’t.

“This is my absolute favorite place on Earth,” Sehun exclaims excitedly.

“Wait until I throw up all over you,” Kyungsoo jokes, earning a disgusted face from Sehun.

When it’s finally their turn, Kyungsoo does his best not to run in the opposite direction. He makes sure he keeps his eyes shut tight for the entire ride and tries to keep his breakfast in his stomach while he can hear Sehun’s excited shouting usually followed by “hyung, hyung, hyung”. Then finally it’s over. On shaky legs, Kyungsoo gets up from his seat and walks to the nearest bench he can find. He is pretty sure his face is pale as a sheet.

“Are you okay?” Sehun runs up to him in concern.

“I’ll be fine, just give me a minute.”

“I can go alone in the next ones, I don’t mind,” Sehun suggests and Kyungsoo agrees promptly because he is not sure his stomach could handle more twists, drops and loops.  
It’s past noon when Sehun finally decides to take a break. He went on every ride in the park except the ones he didn’t think were exciting enough. They buy some hot-dogs for lunch and Kyungsoo is honestly amazed by the fact that Sehun can eat three hot-dogs in less than ten minutes. He points that out and causes outrage on the other male:

“I’m hungry!”

After they’re done eating, Kyungsoo says it’s time to leave, but Sehun is having none of that.

“We need to at least do something else together before we go. Please?” Sehun pleads.

“Ok, but no crazy rides. I just ate.” Kyungsoo gives in, and lets Sehun drag him to wherever he wants to go.

“This one,” Sehun points to the ferris wheel, a big smile playing on his pink lips.

“That is the cheesiest thing, you realize that, right? It just goes round and round. It’s no fun.”

“But I wanna try it!” Sehun whines. Kyungsoo sighs but agrees. Thankfully, there isn’t a long line; only three or four couples in front of him and soon they’re getting in their seats with their seat-belts on.

Once the wheel starts Sehun leans forward towards Kyungsoo and, unexpectedly, places a kiss on his forehead. It catches Kyungsoo completely off-guard, and he just looks at Sehun wide-eyed, as the latter seems pretty content with himself.

“What was that for?” Kyungsoo asks nervously.

“For being the best human I’ve ever met.”

Kyungsoo is pretty sure the butterflies in his stomach that are just always there whenever he is around Sehun just multiplied. He doesn’t have an answer to give Sehun, or even himself. He doesn’t know how to explain the feelings blossoming on his chest which all have to do with the tall blond god sitting by his side on the ferris wheel. All he knows is that Sehun came into his life like a typhoon, changing Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo’s world in the best and most permanent ways. And as the ferris wheel goes round and round, he hesitantly lifts his hand up to link his fingers with Sehun’s, warm palms resting against each other, in hopes of conveying what his mouth fails to. The huge smile Sehun gives him as they look at each other is stunning.

 

 

 

 


End file.
